LostClan
by DSStriker12
Summary: When several young cats feel the urge to combine into a clan, adventure will always follow. This is LostClan. This, is what they created. This story is created by different authors, in which all the authors change through the main character in the chapter. I proofread chapters and post them. I will not give away names. Currently: Moon-Me Fern-Grass
1. Moon: The Backstory

My name is Moon. I am an ordinary cat as I see it. I'm mostly white, with a few dabs of black here and there all holding up my striped tail. I'm not big for my age of six moons, but I'm not small either. I live alone, not dabbling in clans as most cats seem to do these days.

I would be living with my parents, but they were killed by a fox. The last words I heard them hiss after they left me in our den were, "You get in here over my dead body." I never saw them again.

The next day, starving and quenched, I left the den and tried to use what I had learned about catching prey to catch a meal. The only thing I caught though was a thin squirrel.

As the days went on, my stalking improved, I grew more and more silent, and I learned to kill quickly. I grew stronger and leaner as a result of the harshness of nature.

About a moon after the incident, I headed off, wanting to get away from the painful memories, the screeching I always heard in the leaves and the groans I heard from the ground.

This brought me to where I am today, alone and lost in the forbearing woods. Well, at least I thought I was alone

Now I'm running from them. I had just barely escaped, and they aren't going to let me go easily. I'm still stuck in the forest, and now it's the middle of the night, which is good because it's harder for them to see me.

I cringe as I feel the fresh burning pain of the deep wound I had received in my hind leg. It hurt as much as everything I had ever felt combined into one inferno of pain, and I was running on it!

I can hear the cats trying to catch me, the footsteps, the panting. I trip and fall headfirst into a mud puddle, and quickly get back to my feet, feeling a new wave of pain in my leg. Looking back, I realize I've lost quite a bit of ground. On the bright side, the mud would mask my scent and camouflage me.

I continue to run through the pain in my leg. They were getting closer and closer, their pungent scents getting stronger and their constant noise growing louder.

I look for a place to hide, knowing that would be the only thing that could save me. I run up the tallest I see and stay completely still in the rustling leaves and doing my best to cover my open wound.

I hear the cats looking for me beneath me. They had lost my trail, and they didn't seem too happy about it.

There were about five of them, all of them being big, muscular cats. One of them, which I am presuming is the leader, is shouting at the others about losing a cat that's barely any older than a kit. They then rush on, probably hoping to find me ahead.

I wait until the rest of them are gone, and then climb down from the tree, before realizing there was another cat, probably out of shape or staying behind for some other reason. Panicking, I leap at the shadowy cat, but when I land, I land on a bush.

With another wave of pain, I look left and right and silently curse my imagination for getting the better of me. I'm becoming paranoid quickly, and I don't like it.

I run in a logically different direction from the ones looking for me, staying away from the place I had come from, where they had found me and tried to capture me. After a bit of running, I reason that I am far enough away and rest in a cave, putting cobwebs on my injuries.

Who were those cats, and what did they want with me? When the sun rises, I am well rested, and my leg doesn't burning so bad. I go and catch some prey, a vole and a squirrel, and brought it to my makeshift den.

As I'm eating my fresh-kill, I hear something behind me and turn around. It was a fox. I almost leap at the fox, but I quickly realize it is just a cub.

My inner anger for the foxes is strong, but my inner will is stronger. If I know one thing, it's that you don't kill a defenseless cub.

Looking down the long cave, I feel stupid for not looking for any inhabitants. I guess I was too busy with those wicked cats that want to hold me against my will for some diabolical purpose. I quickly leave the cave before the fox cub's parents can show up.

I need to find a good shelter, something that will protect me from those cats, and I think that it's in my best interest to find it quickly.


	2. Fern: The Backstory

My name's Fern. I'm a dark yellow cat with pale green ear tips, chest, spots, and tail tip. I've never know my parents, never known if I had any siblings, never will know what they were like.

My whole life I've lived with a tom named Arel. He's not exactly compassionate. Arel makes me practice fighting moves and trains me constantly, although I've never been good.

I'm not the only cat he trains either. I've seen him in the forest with other kits. Some days, he makes us train altogether, or sometimes we sparred one on one.

Then one day I saw Arel come up to me with a gleam in his violet eyes. He said he no longer needed me. I remember the sharpness in his claws as he lunged at me, the viciousness in his growl. Arel was out to kill. Luckily I had managed to escape.

The next day, I woke up to bright sunshine and nausea. Remembering the events of the previous afternoon, I set off in a new direction of the forest, away from Arel. I had managed to kill a small bird, but that meal wasn't going to last forever. How was I going to forge out this new life?

This is basically how I spent the next couple of days, sleeping in makeshift shelters and hunting just enough to keep myself satisfied. It seems like I've walked pretty far.

I hadn't seen much other cat life around that part of the forest. I was beginning to think it was deserted until I came across a light gray tom.

We began talking. He explained how he and his sister ran away from the same part of the forest that I had come from; to escape horrible deeds they had done in the past.

Naturally I was curious and asked him about what he had done that was so horrible. He explained how they had another sister who had a serious fever, and how they had made a promise to someone in exchange for a cure.

But instead, the creature had gone behind their backs. When I asked him what the creature had asked for, he had said kits. He said that they had stolen kits from their families and given them away. The way he said this, it made me think of something. A memory that had faded away:

_I blinked opened my eyes. There was air below me and teeth gripping into my scruff. The sound of paw steps broke through the cricket song of a late summer night. A warm breeze blew through the meadow where the fireflies danced. The memory started out so peaceful. _

_The peace was broken as a low voice spoke out from behind, "So we meet again." I was gently placed on the ground and heard the creature that was carrying me turn around. A beautiful long furred she-cat was there. Her soft dark gray fur was shining in the starlight. Her sharp green gaze stared ahead at a pair of violet eyes peering through the overgrown grass._

_The violet eyed creature growled and stepped out of the shadows. It was a dark red brown that seemed too big to be a cat. But, even as I think about it today, I don't think it was fox. Or a wolf. Or a badger. It was just, it. _

_The smoke colored she spoke up, "I'm not proud of what I've done and you know it. Now give me what you promised." The creature grunted and pushed forward a bundle of berries. _

_The she cat gasped, "I said something that would help her sickness. Not… deathberries."_

_The creature grinned, "Put her out of her misery." And with a single movement he swiped me up and bounded into the undergrowth. I will never forget the look of anger and disappointment on the she cat's face._

Suddenly everything made sense. Arel was the violet eyed creature in my memory. The smoke colored cat that I remembered must be one of this tom's sisters. They had stolen me in hopes of helping their sister, but Arel had broken his promise. How could anyone have been this cruel?

That night I slept with the tom, but the next morning he had already left. I figured that I should go and make myself a more permanent home, and set off in a new direction of the forest.


End file.
